


Love Conquers All

by TigerLily



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha soothes Tony after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers All

Warm and slender hands ghosted up his chest bypassing the arc reactor hoping to soothe him since he had bolted out of their bed after his latest nightmare.

He expressed his appreciation of the act by catching hold of one of the hands and brushing a soft kiss on the back of it.

“Come back to bed.”

“It would do no good since I’m not going to be able to go back to sleep.”

“Then come back and cuddle me.”

“Since when did a big bad ass spy like you need a teddy bear?”

“Around the same time you needed to be one,” was the answer he received and it made him softly chuckle.

“You’re so good to my ego,” he lightly quipped, which was his shorthand for ‘I love you’.

“I know, so are you coming?”

“Yes,” he sighed and turned to follow his lover back to their bed.


End file.
